1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cutting tool for expanding or opening the diameter of boreholes. The cutting tool includes at least one reversible knife plate having a front surface. The knife plate can be clamped by means of at least one clamping shoe into a recess provided in a cutter head.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cutting tools of the above-described type are known in the art and are used for working on the wall surfaces of boreholes. In operation, the rotating cutting tool is inserted into a borehole and the cutting edge of the knife plate clamped into the cutter head removes chips from the borehole wall. Although the knife plate is clamped into a recess of the cutter head, the high forces occurring during operation may lead to a change of the position of the knife plate relative to the wall of the borehole. This change results in a change of the dimension being cut by the tool or of the adjusted cutting geometry of the tool, so that the bore being worked on no longer corresponds to the desired requirements. If the knife plate is turned or tilted and completely pivoted out of the recess in the cutter head, the tool, as well as the work piece being worked on, can be completely destroyed and persons standing nearby may even be in danger.